In the past, software architectures have attempted to deal with increasing levels of software complexity. As the level of complexity continues to increase, traditional architectures are reaching the limit of their ability to deal with various problems. At the same time, traditional needs of information technology (IT) organizations persist. IT organizations need to respond quickly to new requirements of the business, while continuing to reduce the cost of IT to the business by absorbing and integrating new business partners, new business sets, etc.
Deconstructing and understanding business architectures to successfully deliver enterprise services is a complex undertaking for all businesses. Many prior art approaches delay identification of business opportunities for service orientations, which has a negative impact on project delivery and budget. Further, the longer the delay in identification of business opportunities for service orientation, the more difficult it becomes to change the course of portfolio planning activities.